


Tim Tidys Up With Mari Kondo

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, House Cleaning, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Tim goes on a cleaning spree. Dick is shocked.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Tim Tidys Up With Mari Kondo

**Author's Note:**

> Background for this! Tim and Mari are platonic besties, who share an apartment. (Promise there's no unrequited pining on either side.)
> 
> That's actually about it.

Dick gaped as he looked around Tim's apartment.

Tim and Marinette were sitting on the couch, both working.

"Tim?" He sounded strangled. "What happened to your apartment?"

The entire place was spotless. Not a speck of dust on any counter, table, or shelf.

Several of Tim's nerdy pieces of memorabilia were up on the walls. Dick could recognize Anakin's lightsaber, Indiana Jones' whip, and a couple of comic book posters in the living room alone. Scattered in between them were blown-up sketches done by Marinette.

"I cleaned!" He sounded absolutely ecstatic at the state of his home.

"When?" Dick couldn't believe it. Tim's apartment was usually a _disaster_. Marinette usually got him to clean up before it got too bad, but still.

Marinette sighed, getting up off the couch. She gave Dick a quick hug. "We were flicking around on Netflix, and he started watching Marie Kondo. Now he only wants things in our apartment that 'spark joy'."

"Ohh. I remember that show. It's one of Alfred's favorites."

"I completely believe that."

"So he really did all this himself?"

"Yup. I usually have to pester him about not leaving his coffee mugs around, or to pick up his paperwork, but lately I haven't found a single thing out of place."

"That's honestly impressive."

"Right? I'm so proud of him!"

"Have his friends visited?"

"Oh yeah. Bart didn't really care, but I thought Cassie and Kon were gonna have twin strokes. Apparently he was a complete disaster when he was with them."

"Trust me, _he was_."

"You took off your shoes coming in?"

"Um..no?"

"Do it before he notices!" Looking down, he now noticed that he feet were bare, showing off her painted toenails.

"Where-" "Hall closet."

He slipped off his shoes, and set them down next to Marinette's black flats. "So Mari, I came by to see if you and Tim wanted to go grab lunch with me while I was in town?"

"That'd be great!" She pulled Tim's laptop out of his hands, and grabbed her shoes, with Tim following behind.

"So Dick, where were you thinking?" Tim grabbed his keys off the new hook by the front door.

"There's that new Chinese place around the corner that I wanted to try."

"Ooh! We just ordered from there last week. You need to try the duck."

"If you say so!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my family were watching the show, and I thought it'd be hilarious if one of the Batboys got into it.
> 
> Naturally I picked Tim.
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> Jason blows up an old warehouse.
> 
> Bruce and Dick: Why did you do that?!
> 
> Jason: It didn't spark joy.


End file.
